


Temptations and Choices

by SapphireDiamonds8



Category: Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Control, Emotional Manipulation, Multi, Obedience, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Fingering, Wolverine and the X-Men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireDiamonds8/pseuds/SapphireDiamonds8
Summary: She lost everything, he appeared, she was broken, he took her in his arms, he coerced her, he was obsessed, she loved him, he used her. Rosalind is a mutant who lost everything thanks to the “cure” that was forced upon her, she wanted to die only to meet someone who can save her, she chose to go with him, ending up as his pet, but his Queen, he was gonna destroy the X-Men and take over the world with her help. A battle between angel and devil, it will be Rosalind who chooses her fate.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Logan (X-Men)/Pingu (Pingu), Nathaniel Essex/Rosalind(O/C), Warren Worthington III/(O/C)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Temptations of the Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone will read this and leave a kudos, I did my best and I love what I have so far. Please comment and support thank you enjoy : )

Wolverine and the X-Men  
Chapter 1  
Nathaniel Essex (Sinister)

She was broken, he came into her life, she fell in his arms, words surrounding her, was it love? or was it deception? All she wanted was what she lost, at one point she had invulnerability, telepathy, and wings, they were beautiful. White with gold streaks, large span, her body once was crystallized in a diamond pattern on her thighs and lower back. 

Having the power to manipulate earth and the sea she lost it all, she now laid naked, waiting to die away. It was awful what they did, a cure? For what? No, it wasn't a cure, she was born with greatness. A goddess she was among mutants, but all of it was gone. Being ordinary she didn't want, they said you had a choice but they didn't give her one, she was forced. All that pain, losing what her parents gave her, she accepted it, when you are born with a mutant gene it's not a curse.

Knowing that better than most, she felt the sorrow of not being the same again, she was now a fragile female. Long hair sprawled out that once turned into blades, now is just brown waves, flowing across the floor. She wanted everything to end, until she opened her eyes and felt a presence, turning around she saw a man, toned and dark, he had this great power. 

Approaching her he kneeled, taking off his cloak covering her up “I’m Nathaniel Essex, ” helping her up gently. Moving the cloak around her more she looked up at him “why are you here?” she looked down with shame only to feel a hand. Looking into his eyes, they were red, grey skin with a red gem on his forehead. Regenerating another cloak it completed his overall image, armored body plates, black gloves. A large red gem centered on his chest.

He looked amazing in her eyes, “I'm Rosalind, ” a tear slipped out, then a few more, he just held her pulling her in “shhh, it will be okay, I'm here to help.” Earning a curious look she pulled away from him a little “what do you mean?” he took her hand “I can give them back to you, what you lost, all you have to do is say it, will you be loyal and stand beside me.” He asked her, curious about her response.

She thought it over, he respected her, covered her up with his cloak, he held her, made a proposal that would only come once in her lifetime. Rosalind Thought over it all, looking at him as he walked away, She had nothing left for her here anyway. It was instinctive, she spoke “I will, please, I want to have them back, I'll go with you ” she walked up to him. He turned to face her “good, take my hand, ” reaching her hand out, they teleported to his hideout, they were now in his lab.

Walking around taking in her surroundings she was amazed at the technology, he saw her looking around curious as a cat. Coming up behind her he took the cloak off her, Wrapping his arms around her abdomen. Whispering close to her ear “trust me, ” she just said, “I do.” He grazed her face, stroking her hair, “good, get on the table, ” she complied laying face down feeling the metal straps lock.

She was uneasy, feeling a tear slip out “relax, it will be over soon my dear” calming down she closed her eyes, but after a few she felt a sharp pain, she screamed out. The process was long and painful, he just watched as she changed, wings grew out white and gold, her hair grew longer, her eyes were now hues of gold and blue. Everything changed, On her body she had diamonds on her hips and thighs. 

Diamonds lined on her collar bone leading to between her breasts creating a winged out design, her skin became a light blue as her hair had feather blades. She had highlights to her overall image, she looked like a warrior angel, once the experiment was over she got off the table. Still having her memories she walked over to him, he smiled at her reaction. Rosalind allowed him to guide her, she then looked into the body mirror nearby and she was speechless.

Seeing him standing behind her she turned to hug him, her wings expanded with happiness, she relaxed her wings though leaving them back. She loved the feeling, his arms were strong and warm, pulling her close he asked “will you be my goddess, my queen, and rule beside me?” she just leaned up and kissed him. “I will my King, “ he gently moved her hair behind her ear kissing her neck, she gave in. That is where it began.


	2. Silk Red Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel A.K.A Sinister uses a little extra form of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on studies and classes so haven't been posting much, more to come but I got a psychological report to do.  
> Hope you like.

Wolverine and the X-Men  
Chapter 2  
Nathaniel Essex (Sinister)

Rosalind was happy again, it may not be the same but at least she got her powers back thanks to Sinister. All she felt was his lips on her neck, his arms so close to her body, she felt safe, moving her hands to touch him, she looked up then back at his chest. 

Sinister loved how he was able to get her under his control and all without having to poke around in her memories, or thoughts, no control devices. Guiding her he took her hand, walking until they got to a set of double doors black in color. 

Opening the doors she saw a king-size bed covered in scarlet red silk sheets, she walked in looking at all the decor, she loved it. Coming up behind her she felt her wings retract “that is another highlight of your abilities, you can retract your wings, ” she tested it. It was different, it was good different, he then pushed her on the bed.

Taking her two-piece bodysuit off followed by her two articles of clothing, revealing what is hidden “so perfect, ” he gently touched them earning a moan. He got on top of her kissing down her neck, leaving love bites, he marked her as his own. She kissed him passionately as he kept moving lower to her forbidden spot. She tried moving back only to feel an iron-like grip on her hips “be good, ” he said to her.

Rosalind just let him do what he wanted he fingered her roughly as did when it came to making love to her, she wanted him to stop but he didn't. He kept going until he filled her with his hot seed, feeling her ride out her orgasm. After a few more thrusts he pulled out and laying next to her, pulling her in his arms he held her, this time with possession.

Falling asleep Rosalind now laid naked under the sheets while Sinister got dressed and went to see what the X-men were up to. He saw them fighting against the brotherhood of mutants, but as he was surveying he felt a hand on his shoulder. Rosalind wanted to see what he was doing “darling I think it's time to put your abilities to the test.” 

As she pressed herself up she felt him turn swiftly “needy aren't you, ” he said grabbing her “I’ll do anything you want master.” He smirked pressing her to his chest, it was so warm, she cuddled in, he loved how she was so willing and so desperate to please him. He took advantage of that, like a helpless puppy wanting her master's attention, “you please me so much, don't make me disappointed, if you do, it means you don't love me.” 

That struck her deeply “I will please you, master, ” she left to get suited up while also looking for her underwear and bra, finding them she moved quick. Leaving the hideout she flew to the skies, powerful flaps she had a huge wingspan. 

The battle will begin. 

*to be continued*


End file.
